Abstract In this Institutional Center Core Grant to Support Neuroscience Research, we propose to continue to develop an innovative Imaging Center that serves NINDS-funded Harvard Medical School (HMS) and Boston Children's Hospital (BCH) investigators. This state-of-the-art core facility provides important resources to the HMS and BCH neuroscience community, and will perform essential services that are difficult and impractical for individual laboratories to provide on their own. The experimental opportunities and innovative services provided by the Imaging Center will give area neuroscientists access to unique equipment and training in several new cutting-edge methodologies, greatly benefiting the research programs of NINDS-funded investigators at these institutions. Moreover, the Center will function as the centerpiece of a concerted effort to strengthen ties between the neuroscience communities at HMS and BCH. Through the continued development of this Center, we hope to shift from a complete reliance on individual laboratory-centered research to a more cost-effective and productive use of extraordinary cores while further deepening existing ties between these two vibrant neuroscience communities.